


Sad

by yorozuya5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorozuya5/pseuds/yorozuya5





	Sad

Keith coughed twice. Then he died. Lance was sad.


End file.
